


you’re graceful (even if you drown)

by nahiko



Series: Haikyuu!! au week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, different sport au, hqau week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahiko/pseuds/nahiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wants to kiss him. Just kind of a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re graceful (even if you drown)

**Author's Note:**

> Late again and a lot shorter than the other ones because I hadn’t had time to do mostly anything today. Sorry :(
> 
> Written for the fourth day of the [Haikyuu!! au week](http://haikyuuauweek.tumblr.com/)  
> (also posted on my [tumblr](http://n-eutronstarcollision.tumblr.com/post/115979102052/youre-graceful-even-if-you-drown))  
> If you find any mistakes, or if you think I should tag something, please, let me know!  
> More than that, I just hope you enjoy :)

he’s graceful when he walks down the hall, talking nonstop about random things

(but there’s uneasiness at his shoulders, in the way he holds himself, in the soft curve of his lips)

he’s graceful even with his head over a book, his eyes closed, his mouth loose

(but he sleeps restlessly most of nights, and is tired most of days)

he’s graceful even when he falls, foot tripping on something, knees shaking as you help him get up

(and by the way he crunches his nose up slightly you know it hurts, even though he won’t say it aloud)

but

he’s even more graceful when he lifts up his head from the water, his arms resting at the edges of the pool, and smiles at you

(somewhat softly, the only time he seems truly happy)

you kind of want to kiss him

 

Oikawa is never more graceful than when he’s in the pool. Iwaizumi has come to terms with this fact since — well, since forever —, but it still amazes him whenever he has the chance to see the other one swimming — which is, to be fair, pretty often.

When Oikawa enters the water, he becomes art. All the fake cheerfulness, the stupid shit-eating grin, the jokes — it all disappears, leaving just the brown haired boy with eyes full of stars. In the water, Oikawa is like a poem, his long limbs cutting through the liquid like paragraphs, rhythmically, his breath easy and controlled like rhymes, his gaze lost somewhere far far away. He looks… Looks… So…

Iwaizumi’s breath catches in his throat.

There’s just something about the way Oikawa fearlessly strips his soul bare and lets himself concentrate just on his movements and the way the water reacts to him; as if it’s alive and has a mind of his own, Oikawa lets himself be felt by the water, analyzed by it, accepted or rejected by it — and so far, the water seems to love him just as much as he loves it.

And it’s not like Iwaizumi’s ever going to tell him that, but Oikawa is just so _beautiful_ like this — the droplets of water falling from his hair to his face and running all the way down, passing over his pinkish lips and disappearing in the curve of his neck, his eyes closed, his body relaxed.

It makes Iwaizumi want to kiss him.

(just kind of a bit)

 


End file.
